Terrible Timing
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: They've been pranking her for weeks, so it should come as no surprise to Jemma when Skye steps away, laughing, and says, "Very funny, Jemma. Did Fitz put you up to this?"


Title: Terrible Timing

Pairing: Skye/Jemma Simmons

Rating: K+

Summary: They've been pranking her for weeks, so it should come as no surprise to Jemma when Skye steps away, laughing, and says, "Very funny, Jemma. Did Fitz put you up to this?"

Author's Note: As always, these characters aren't mine.

.

* * *

The pranks started out simple enough: gasmask-covered brooms that would pop out of nowhere; phones that would mysteriously go _missing_, only to show up an hour later covered in glittery cat stickers; the punching bag was replaced with several teddy bears; more than once Skye's iPod was replaced with one filled with covers by Kidz Bop.

Finally, Coulson got tired of being afraid to turn corners out of fear a gasmask-covered mop would be there and he called FitzSimmons and Skye into his office. "Enough of the games," he told them, "or the next time we stop at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, you'll be staying." He then dismissed the trio and went back to his work with a satisfied grin.

Stopping down in the lounge area, Skye turned around, glaring at FitzSimmons. "Things are about to get real interesting," she said. And with that, she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room, leaving FitzSimmons gaping after her.

"Well," Fitz said as he turned to look at Simmons, "looks like we'll be stepping up our game."

Simmons sighed. "Fitz," she whined, "didn't you hear a thing Agent Coulson said? Do you want to be stuck working in a laboratory for the rest of your career?"

"Well, excuse me, _Jemma_, for not wanting Skye to win this prank war."

Simmons sighed again. "Fine, Fitz," she said, "but I don't want any part of your schemes."

Fitz grinned and scampered out of the lounge area to presumably work on whatever he was planning.

Simmons rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the sofa…only to be awoken hours later by a whoopie cushion. She gritted her teeth. "_Skye_."

From then on, the pranks turned a bit more advanced: just enough Dendrotoxin in morning pancakes to make Fitz and Skye drowsy; Skye's iPhone grew legs and quite literally walked away; FitzSimmons' holographic table was hacked and into could only project FitzSimmons as Claymation characters in real time – which proved to be endlessly amusing to the whole team; and more than once Simmons and Skye found themselves locked in a broom closet with no recollection of how they got there and no way to get the door open.

It is during one of these stuck-in-the-closet expeditions that out story begins.

Skye sighs, slumping back against the shelves. "I can't believe we're stuck in here _again_."

Leaning against the door, Simmons looks down at her feet, attempting to hide a smile. "Well," she says, "it's the only prank Fitz has that he can use consistently."

"So you're saying that it makes sense that we've found ourselves trapped in here five times over the last two weeks."

"Precisely."

Skye sighs, resting her head against the shelving unit behind her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to tell us something." She pauses for a moment, looking up at Simmons. "Is there something you'd like to admit, _Doctor_?" she asks, smiling mischievously. "Do you happen to have a bit of a crush on me?"

A shiver runs the length of Simmons' spine, and she forces a laugh. "What? Me? No! No, of course not!" She keeps her gaze trained away from Skye, desperately hoping she isn't too horrible a liar that Skye sees right through her. "Of course not. That's not to say that I don't find you extremely attractive or that I haven't thought about kissing you because I have, but no. No."

Skye stands, shaking her head. She laughs quietly. "Relax, Jem," she says. "I'm only kidding."

Simmons looks up and Skye is suddenly too close and it would be so easy for her to just lean up…and without thinking, without knowing, how it happens, Simmons has the lapels of Skye's jacket tangled in her hands and they're kissing.

And then they aren't.

They've been in the middle of a prank war for weeks, so it really shouldn't surprise Simmons that when Skye finally pulls away, she laughs and says, "Very funny, Jemma. Did Fitz put you up to this?"

Simmons could kick herself. "No," she says, "that was all me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Skye nods, then leans in and kisses Simmons again. This time when she pulls back, she smiling widely. "You have really terrible timing, Jem," she says.

Simmons giggles and pulls Skye back down to kiss her.

The two are so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the door is unlocked.

* * *

.

_End_


End file.
